


day one: fluff

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Series: HartmonFest 2019 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Good Hartley Rathaway, Hartmon Fest 2019, Kissing, M/M, POV Cisco Ramon, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: Cisco and Hartley decide to share food from their childhoods. Obviously, they bicker while doing it.





	day one: fluff

Hartley is standing at the mini-stove, shoeless and wearing an apron Cisco  _ knows _ he wasn’t wearing when he came in, and  _ damn, _ he looks cute. Cisco informs him of this, then asks, “Where’d you get the apron?”

“I brought it with me,” Hartley says without looking up from his pot. “There’s one for you, too.”

Cisco checks the basket of stuff Hartley hauled into his apartment, and sure enough, there’s an extra apron. Blue and white striped. “You didn’t think that I might have an apron of my own?”

Hartley fires a look over his shoulder. “Do you?”

Slipping the apron over his head and tying the strings in a loose knot behind his back, he acknowledges, “No.”

“Admit it,” Hartley says. “You order takeout almost every night. I found a box of wontons in your refrigerator.” He grimaces, like takeout Chinese is equivalent to liverwurst and grape jelly on toast.

Cisco knocks him lightly on the shoulder. “Did you come here to insult me or cook?”

“Why can’t I do both?” At Cisco’s look, Hartley laughs. “You should get started. My soup is almost done. What are you making?”

The few things he can cook. “ _ Arroz con gandules _ ,” he says. Anyone of Puerto Rican descent can make that. “And  _ plátanos en almíbar _ .”

His boyfriend looks impressed, and Cisco feels a little thrill of pride. “I have never heard of either of those things,” he confesses. “I’m making you  _ bisque, pot-au-feu _ , and  _ crème brûlée _ .”

“I’ve heard of all of those things.” Cisco takes a pot out of the cupboard and is about to dump olive oil into it when Hartley smacks his hand and tells him to sit. Surprised, Cisco sits. He watches as Hartley ladles thick beige soup into two bowls and puts them on the table.

“ _ Et voilà! _ ” he says, dropping a spoon into each bowl.

Cisco tastes it, and it’s  _ good _ . “Asshole,” he says affectionately, taking another mouthful.

For whatever reason, Hartley reaches with his spoon and scoops up some soup from Cisco’s bowl, instead of from his own. Cisco lets him, because the concoction is so good that he can’t even pretend to be mad. But after one spoonful, Hartley is up again, chopping carrots and leeks. Cisco joins him after one more mouthful and pours oil into his pot, setting it on medium high heat.  _ Arroz con gandules _ is easy, because everything goes in one pot at mostly the same time. Broth and spices, then the pigeon peas, then the rice. It takes twenty minutes.

By some miracle, both their dishes are ready at the same time. Cisco grins at Hartley, who smiles a big and bright smile back. His genuine smiles always make Cisco feel like he’s staring directly into the sun. Like he needs sunglasses, or maybe that’s just because he’s in love.

He pulls Hartley in by the apron and kisses him. And kisses him. They kiss until Hartley complains against Cisco’s mouth about his cooling food.

“Between you and the  _ crème brûlée _ , I’m going to get cavities,” says Cisco, leaning against the counter and watching his boyfriend plate the beef. Hartley gives him a sour yet pleased look.

Yep, Cisco is definitely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hartley makes French food because his parents are fancy and they used to take him to all these fancy restaurants. Please excuse any butchering I did of languages or food; I have a concussion. Set mid s2, clearly in the Team Flash!Hartley timeline. Comments are a writer's best friend!


End file.
